The Guardian Series: Book 1- Body
by I-KFantasy
Summary: After the rude awakening Number 9 had in his first four days of life, he quickly realizes that the battle is not over yet. The enemy is not yet destroyed, and there is much more to 9's purpose than he even realizes...
1. Prologue

Prologue

War sounded in the ruined city...the end was coming near...all hope was fading away for humanity and their existence. Overcome by machine, fighting against their own creations...it all just seemed to be nothing but the apocalypse that laid ahead for this world's fate...

But...one man still held onto hope...up in a room of a house towards the wall of the city, an elderly man worked quickly, but carefully on a small object in front of him on a wooden table. He was obviously stressed, and his hands looked worn as they moved a needle in and out of what looked like a burlap lump. He sighed, closing his eyes and removing his glasses, running a hand over his face.

?: (muttering) So much to do...and not enough time...

The elderly man suddenly heard the clatter of a door opening and closing, distant footsteps sounding soon after and coming closer as though the person were walking up what was left of the staircase.

?: Julius Bergeron...are you here?

Julius, whom was the old man furrowed a brow as he looked back, putting back on his glasses.

Julius: Yes...I'm here...

When he did look back, he saw standing at the doorway entrance was a young woman with flowing green hair coming down to her shoulders and wearing a tarnished grey wrap around her shoulders and a dirty white dress, a large red amulet seen under the wrap. She tilted her head to the side, her pupilless green eyes eyeing the kind old toy maker blankly.

?: Hello again...

Julius slowly cracked a smile, chuckling and slowly turning back towards the object on the table, picking up the needle again.

Julius: Hello Cosmo...

Cosmo, the young woman, stared at Julius for a long time, silent.

Cosmo: ...You realize after this one...there is no going back..?

Julius nodded, letting out a sigh as he stopped sewing for a moment.

Julius: Yes...I understand...

Cosmo stared at him for a long time, her blank green eyes blinking slowly. She stood up slowly and walked over next to Julius, tilting her head as she stared down at the limp burlap figure.

Cosmo: ...So, you are going forth with the plan..aren't you..?

Julius nodded, beginning to sew again, his old kindly face tense with determination.

Julius: Yes.

Cosmo looked down at the small stitched figure again, watching as Julius began to cover a small metal skeleton with the burlap limbs on it carefully. She smiled faintly, tilting her head a little.

Cosmo: So small...it's a bit amusing almost...

Julius chuckled softly, smiling.

Julius: He's just as small as the others before him, with the exception of 8 of course...

Cosmo tilted her head to the side slowly, gently placing a finger on the burlap figure's small head.

Cosmo: This one seems to be a little shorter than the average height you had made for the other seven however...just a bit taller than 3 and 4...maybe by I would say two centimeters...

Julius nodded, his smile widening a bit, looking back at her.

Julius: I'd say he's about 7's height...

Cosmo nodded a little, smiling faintly as she looked down at Julius. Her face softened a little, slowly sitting down at the chair next to him.

Cosmo: Do you understand what challenges this young one will endure..?

Julius's face slowly softened, his smile on his face slowly fading away.

Julius: I'm afraid I do...

Cosmo sighed quietly, gently patting the old toymaker's shoulder and nodded a little. She held out a hand to him a little.

Cosmo: Do you need help..?

Julius chuckled, smiling and looking up at Cosmo and placing a hand on the hand that was on his shoulder, squeezing it softly with his bony fingers.

Julius: Cosmo I've made 8 of them...I think I can do it a 9th time...

He sighed, looking down at the burlap doll in his hand, his face softening.

Julius: Just one more time...

Cosmo nodded slightly, slowly standing up and began to wander around the room.

Cosmo: Don't worry, –

Julius chuckled, looking back at Cosmo.

Julius: Cosmo, no need to be formal...just Julius, remember..?

Cosmo looked back at Julius with a slightly baffled expression. She nodded a little, closing her eyes.

Cosmo: Y-Yes of course, Julius...

The young woman cleared her throat a little, adjusting her coat as she examined a framed picture of Julius with a young child, about five years old, a big grin on her face and holding a college certificate in her hands.

Cosmo: As I was saying, you have no need to worry...your granddaughter will be in safe hands...

She looked back at Julius, a small frown on her face.

Cosmo: And 0...how is she..?

Julius sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair, face tense with stress.

Julius: She could always be better but...I've done all I could for her. The Machine...DAMAGED her, fairly badly...I had to replace most of her skin, as well as one of her optics, hand and foot...

Cosmo nodded slowly, her face softening a little.

Cosmo: Were you able to tell her what her task is at least..? To watch over the young one until he wakes..?

Julius nodded. Cosmo closed her eyes slowly, breathing quietly and listening to the sounds of war outside. For hours, the two sat in silence. Eventually, she slowly opened her eyes and glanced back at Julius.

Cosmo: Is he finished...?

Julius nodded, closing the lid to a brown box with a quiet click.

Julius: Yes...he's finished...

Cosmo nodded and walked up next to Julius slowly and peered over his shoulder.

Cosmo: May I see...?

Julius held up his hand, showing a small, brown burlap doll laying in his hand. A golden bronze zipper ran down it's front, and on it back, written in black ink, was the number 9. Julius couldn't help but smile at the small figure in his hand, chuckling softly.

Julius: My finest creation...9...

Cosmo's face softened a little as she stared at burlap doll, her eyes fixed upon it's young face.

Cosmo: ...He looks like you.

Julius chuckled.

Julius: Albeit, he has a younger face than mine...

Cosmo chuckled quietly, shaking her head slowly. She looked back down at the burlap doll and drew in a deep breath.

Cosmo:(quietly) Number 9...

Julius nodded, gently clutching the burlap doll in his hands, closing his eyes tightly.

Julius: (quietly) He shall protect the future...and all that it stands for...

Cosmo watched Julius as he gently strung up the burlap doll to a device, tilting her head lightly. She quickly took a step forward as Julius picked up the small brass talisman from the wooden table.

Cosmo: Wait.

Julius looked back at her.

Julius: Yes?

Cosmo slowly walked over to the table and placed her hands on it gently, staring at the burlap doll intently.

Cosmo: ...I wish to speak to him for a moment...to keep a thought lingering inside his mind...

Julius nodded.

Julius: Yes, of course.

Cosmo nodded slowly and leaned her lips down towards the young burlap doll's head, closing her eyes halfway and muttered quietly to it;

Cosmo:(quietly) You will be different from the others...it is very plain to see that. You will seek the truth, you will be full of questions, and you will bear a strong will inside... That is why, Number 9...why you were chosen...let you not wake until the final bound is snapped...and let you have to grow, make mistakes, and fix them...confront those who have done wrong, and bring those weak in the heart comfort...and when you use the true power of what is rightfully yours, let your power awaken... With these words, I give you the title and power of the Guardian of Souls...

Julius closed his eyes, slowly opening once Cosmo was finished, nodding. He slowly picked back up the small brass talisman, holding it in his hands and staring at the device that the rag doll named Number 9 hung.

Julius: Cosmo...

Cosmo furrowed a brow slightly, slowly stepping back away from the wooden table and looked back at Julius.

Cosmo: Yes..?

Julius smiled slightly, slowly placing the talisman into a slot as he took off a necklace with a locket and held it out to Cosmo.

Julius: Give this to Violet. Tell her to keep it safe...

Cosmo glanced down at the locket, then up at Julius. She slowly took the locket from his hand and slipped it into her cloak pocket with a small nod.

Cosmo: I will be sure to give it to her myself.

Julius nodded, slowly turning back to the device and the talisman, which had begun to glow green.

Julius: Thank you, Cosmo...

He slowly held up a mask like panel up to his face, leaning against the desk. Cosmo slowly drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes and hanging her head as she turned her back to Julius, placing her hands behind her back slowly. A light humming/buzzing sound could be heard for a while until it abruptly stopped, a loud thump being heard soon after. Cosmo slowly drew in a deep breath again, slowly making her way down the wooden steps and into the warzone open landscape.

Cosmo: Goodbye, Julius...may we meet again in your next lives...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Power Within

Gasping loudly and bolting upright, 9's optics snapped open with alarm. He shakily clutched onto the rags that he 7, 3 and 4 used as blankets when they had settled underneath the steps of the first room when the rain had began to heavily fall after the souls were free the night before. 9 looked around for a moment before letting out a small sigh, closing his optics as he flopped back into the rags. Unzipping his chest, he pulled out the talisman and placed it beside himself as he zipped himself back up. He gingerly picked up the talisman slowly and stared at it as he held it up over his face, his mind slowly going lost into thought.

?: 9..?

When 9 snapped back into reality and managed to tear his gaze away from the talisman he looked over at 7 as she sat up on her spot in the rags. He smiled a little, letting the talisman lightly flop onto his chest.

9: What is it?

7 smiled slightly, her stitched eyebrows raising up a little as she moved closer to 9.

7: Are you alright..?

9 chuckled with a small nod and shrugged.

9: Yeah, yeah I'm alright.

He sighed quietly as he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the grey mid-morning sky through the broken wood over them.

9: I just...had a strange dream is all...funny, I can't even remember what it was about, really...

7 chuckled lightly, laying down next to 9 and looking up with him.

7: What do you mean by strange, exactly?

9 slowly furrowed a brow with thought back to his dream, slowly shaking his head.

9: I-I...I don't know, how to DESCRIBE IT exactly...it was just a strange dream.

7 nodded slightly, leaning her head against 9's chest, closing her optics as she smiled.

7: Dreams are very strange in general...

9's optics shrunk a little with surprise when he felt 7's head rest against his chest. He slowly looked down at her and stared at her for for a moment before chuckling a little awkwardly as he looked back up at the sky. A frown slowly spread on his face as his thoughts strayed back to the dream.

9: It...it almost seemed like it was a MEMORY...

7 furrowed a brow, glancing back up at 9.

7: Do you remember anything specifically?

9 slowly shook his head, closing his eyes as he let out a quiet sigh as he began to think.

9: Er...the...the scientist was in it, I think...

7 slowly nodded, staring up at the grey sky through the broken wooden steps.

7: The scientist...that's different...

9 nodded a little, his face tensing as he pressed his mind to remember every detail of his dream. He shook his head slowly, furrowing a brow.

9: But...there was this...woman with him though...

7 furrowed a brow again, suddenly curious. She slowly at up, looking down at 9.

7: A woman..?

9 nodded.

9: Yeah, she was talking to the scientist...about something...I'm not sure...but what's strange is...I can't help but think they were talking about ME...

7: Hmm...well if it was a memory...maybe they were..?

9 shrugged again, shaking his head slowly as he opened his optics again.

9: I don't know...I'm not even sure if it even WAS a memory.

7 nodded slightly, looking back up and laying down, pulling the rag that acted as her blanket up closer to herself. She smiled, turning her head to look at 9.

7: Well either way you shouldn't take it too seriously...if it was just a dream I'm sure there's not much to it...

9 chuckled with a small nod, closing his optics as he unzipped his zippered chest and placed the talisman back inside carefully.

9: Yeah, you're right. I just can't help but WONDER...

7 chuckled, closing her optics and shaking her head with a smile.

7: When DON'T you wonder 9..?

9 shrugged a little with a smile and laughed quietly as he zipped himself back up. He looked at 7 with a playful expression.

9: I don't know. When I'm asleep?

7 chuckled again, opening her optics and looking up at 9.

7: Nope. You still wonder even then.

9 couldn't help but laugh again and nodded in agreement to 7's statement, looking up at the sky.

9: You're probably right.

His face slowly softened as he stared at the sky with a quiet sigh. After staying silent for a moment or two 9 sat up and began to rise to his feet.

9: I'm going on a walk.

7 slowly sat up, furrowing a brow slightly as she looked at 9.

7: A walk?

9 looked at 7 with a nod, waving a hand in dismiss with a small smile and began to walk off from the camp.

9: I'm just going out to clear my head, that's all. I'll be fine.

7 slowly began to push off her blanket, eyebrows beginning to arch up with uncertainty.

7: Are you sure..?

9 nodded again with a small laugh as he began to walk off slowly and crossed his arms.

9: Yeah, Sev, I'm sure. I'll be fine.

7 sighed with a smile, eventually nodding and closing her optics.

7: Alright...go on ...

9 couldn't help but laugh at the new nickname 7 had just called him and rolled his optics slowly as he walked off away from the camp.

9: Can't help being curious.

7 chuckled, slowly laying back down on her side as pulling her blanket back up.

7: I know.

As 9 walked away from the camp, leaving 7 and the twins alone, little was known to him that something...or rather SOMEONE...was silently watching the whole time. A figure, draped in a black cloak and hood watched from behind a large piece of metal, scrap from the tall walker machines as 9 walked away. They quickly began to follow after him, silent and swiftly.

* * *

9 wandered around the path in the ruins slowly, glancing around before taking out the talisman from his zippered chest and examined it,turning it in his crafted wood and copper hands slowly with a puzzled expression as he thought. "What was it she had said...?" He wondered. "Something about a...a guardian..?"

?: Number 9.

9 froze and his head snapped up with a gasp of surprise at the unfamiliar voice who had spoken his name.

9: Wh-What-!?

His optics suddenly shrunk, staring out in front of him. There, stood a cloaked and hooded figure, the hood covering their face with a shadow.

?: Number 9, go back.

9 slowly drew back, furrowing a brow slowly as he slowly looked around.

9: Go back..? Back to WHERE-

He stopped short. Why did this conversation feel familiar..? The figure pointed to him with a black gloved finger, their voice becoming a little firmer, even though the voice that spoke sounded like that of a young, female child.

?: Go back. It's too dangerous for you to be out here alone.

9 stared at the young cloaked figure for a good while, confusion clear in his expression. He couldn't piece together what was going on...

9: You mean...go back to the others..?

The figure nodded its head, grabbing the hood and pulling it closer over their face.

?: Yes.

9 furrowed a brow slightly, glancing at their hand. Five fingers? He slowly took a step closer to the figure, but still being a bit wary and cautious.

9: Why...? And what do you mean by DANGEROUS...? What else is out there?

The figure took a step back, quiet for a moment.

?: ...Just go back. You shouldn't be leaving your family alone.

9 stared at the figure again,trailing in it's words and trying to understand what our had meant. He quickly shook his head with a frown, glancing down at the dirt ground then up at the figure again.

9: But... I don't understand-

?: You don't need to understand. Not yet. You're too young.

9's frown deepened at this statement.

9: "Too young"?

The figure nodded.

?: Yes. You've only just been introduced into this world.

They sighed, holding their hands together tightly.

?: Please, Number 9 just return home.

9 slowly took a step back. He looked back a moment before looking back at where the figure was. His optics shrunk a little with surprise when he saw that the cloaked figure was no longer there. They were gone. He slowly began to back away, his face tensing a little with confusion as he looked around the area for a moment, and began to run off back to the camp by the first room, still trying to understand what had just happened.

The figure slowly let out a sigh, placing a hand up to their hood and watching as 9 had run off. They sighed again, slowly removing the hood from their face. Once the hood was removed, and a flood of amber colored hair spilled out, a young female face looked up to the sky, opening a pair of light brown eyes.

?: (muttering) Thank goodness...I did it...

The sound of running feet was suddenly heard, a small growl following.

?: 'Bout time, munchkin!

The young human girl, who's face was tensed and weary, suddenly brightened up at the sound of the voice, a smile growing on her face a little.

?: 0!

The sounds of walking feet of a pair of two was heard, then turned into one pair as for a short moment the sounds of shiftng metal, hinges clicking together and gears clicking was heard. A stitchunk with white and grey patched burlap skin with a white hood sewn to her shoulders and messy black stringed hair walked up to the human child, smirking a little with a chuckle. This was 0.

0: Yo, Yo. So, how'd it go?

The human girl sighed, nodding slightly and holding up an "okay" sign with her fingers, one hand gripping the hem of her black dress. 0 crossed her arms with a chuckle and rose a stitched brow and smiled lopsidedly.

0: Alright, let's hear it Kasandra. How many questions did he ask ya?

Kasandra smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she walked up to her.

Kasandra: Enough.

0 pushed her stringed hair out of the way of het left optic, revealing that it was glowing a faint red. Her metal wolf-like ears twitched as she laughed with amusement and waved a hand down.

0: Nah, c'mon Kas, gimme a number.

Kasandra looked up at the dark murky sky, balancing on her heels.

Kasandra: ...Eight.

0 snickered,closing her optics as her matlic spine-like trail swished back and forth quickly and rested her hands on her thighs as she laughed.

0: WOOOOOW! How long'd ya talk to him!?

Kasandra smiled, closing her eyes and beginning to giggle, all of that seemingly proper attitude disappearing.

Kasandra: Less than four minutes.

That was when the stitchpunk lost all composure. 0 dropped onto her knees laughing her head off to a point where about a minute later she was gasping for air, the minute after she was rolling on the dirt ground, her tail swishing side to side quickly and her ears twitching madly. By the third minute she was kicking get legs in the air, pounding on the ground with a fist and holding her stomach with the other metal fingered and white marble-palmed hand.

0: (laughing) Oh..! Oh maker...mercy..! MERCYYYY..!

Kasandra giggled, shaking her head as she began to walk off briskly, clearing her throat as she straightened her back again, regaining her "proper" posture.

Kasandra: Alright, come 0. We have to go back to my lady.

0 waved a hand, nodding as she attempted to calm herself down.

0: Alright, alright..! Just gimme a sec here-

A low and distant growl was suddenly heard, followed by a menacing laugh. 0 growled with a tense expression as she slowly sat up, gazing around the area slowly.

0: It's nearby...

Kasandra grit her teeth, her face tensing and her eyes narrowing. She slowly made her way back towards 0, her hand resting on the hilt of a small dagger hidden just under her dress, against her leg.

Kasandra: How close is it?

0 slowly began to crawl on all fours, a low growl escaping her lips as her head turned side to side. Her back began to arch and her body began to shift until it took on a wolf-like form, a long snout slowly stretching and shifting out. She sniffed the air carefully, pacing in circles around Kasandra slowly.

0: (growling) TOO CLOSE...I can smell it from HERE...

Kasandra continued to glance around, her frown deepening further.

Kasandra: Should I tell my lady..?

0 let out a curt growl and shook her head quickly, scooping Kasandra up with her snout and rolled her onto her back. She wavered for a moment, letting out a small yelp.

0: (growling) Oh MAKER, you're getting heavy, kid..!

0 quickly shook her head again as she took her stance and growled deeply as she began to slowly back away.

0: (growling) No way we can go back now, are you NUTS..!? It's probably here for 9...

Kasandra nodded slightly, repositioning herself on 0's back.

Kasandra: I suppose you're right...forgive me for the idiotic suggestion.

0 craned her neck around slowly as she let out a curt and loud growl, quickly turning around and speeding along down the dirt and rocky path that was once the road.

0: (growling) IT'S HEADING DOWN NOW WE GOTTA MOVE-!

Kasandra's eyes widened slightly, lowering herself down against 0 in an attempt to reduce wind resistance.

Kasandra: MAKE QUICK 0!

0: (growling) ON IT!

Kasandra lowered her head, glancing around and a look of worry filling her face. "Oh may the gods please help us...if we don't get there soon enough just make sure that Number 9 and his family are safe..." She prayed to herself, closing her eyes tightly. "Don't let The Machine get to them. "

* * *

Far off, seeming to be almost BEYOND the ruins, for there was grass and living plant life growing there, there was a woman meditating. She breathed silently, flawless posture, her legs crossed,and eyes closed. It was THEN, that the woman heard...no, FELT the danger in the ruins far off. Slowly rising up, her silky green hair flowing lightly as she slowly turned her torso a little and turned her head, opening her eyes to reveal them a bright green,and pupilless. She stared out in the distance for a long time, silent. Until at least,she heard a faint and distant growl and menacing chuckle. The same one 0 and Kasandra heard.

?: ...I am needed.

* * *

0 sprinted on all fours as fast as she could, panting ragged and mechanically. Her feet and claws clanked loudly when they hit the ground and her glowing red optic seemed to glow brighter in a determined matter.

Kasandra: YOU'RE ALMOST THERE 0! JUST KEEP GOING!

It was THEN when they got attacked. It all seemed to happen almost in slow-motion; 0 was running with Kasandra on her back, and something had dug into the morphed stitchpunk, and it was razor sharp. She cried out in pain and screeched, crashing onto her side and sending Kasandra tumbling down a small land lapse. 0 morphed back into her stitchpunk form, a large slash across her torso and the two lay there on the ground, both out cold.

The soft shifting of dirt and gravel slowly sounded, a dark figure slowly approaching the top of the hill. They turned their head to look down at the unconscious stitchpunk and human child, a small smirk forming across their face, a chuckle of satisfaction sounding. The figure slowly turned around, running off towards the first room. The dark figure was instantly halted by a flash of white, a long katana blade blocking it's path.

?: This is as far as you go,beast.

The dark figure's smirk slowly began to widen, another chuckled escaping from its clothed lips.

?#2: Oh..? Is that right..?

The katana blade aimed at the figure's neck, not even hesitating for a moment.

?: The last I checked; I have the weapon, and advantage. Now you leave Number 9 and the others BE.

The figure let out and exasperated sigh, slowly moving the clawed hand in a circular motion as the figure took a step back, bowing its head and back sarcastically.

?#2: Oh, of COURSE, "my lady".

The woman's face tensed the slightest bit as she slowly drew her katana back away from the figure, glancing over at the unconscious 0 and Kasandra. The figure suddenly smirked widely, grabbing the blade of the katana and YANKING it out of the woman's hand, spinning it around so it was gripped in his hand and pointed at the woman's throat, the blade touching her pale skinned throat.

?#2: Oo...let your guard down my lady...oh...wait, forgive me...is that too much..?

The woman's face quickly tensed again, staring at the figure.

Woman: Come and attack me with all you have if you wish, but this fight is only to delay the one we BOTH KNOW must happen.

The figure let out a small chuckle, slowly turning the woman's katana in his hand and having the point of the blade begin to dig into her neck.

?: Will you fight back..?

The woman said nothing and remained still, unusually calm and almost EMOTIONLESS in her situation. She suddenly grabbed the katana blade and despite it digging into her palm she swiftly twirled it out of the figure's grip, all of this happening in almost an entire second. The woman aimed her katana at the figure swiftly, tilting her head to the side and not even taking notice that her palms were bleeding.

Woman: I will if I MUST.

The figure began to laugh, a wide smirk filling his face as he held out both dark grey clothed arms.

?: Then a fight we will have...Lady Cosmo.

Cosmo's eyes slowly narrowed before she swiftly and almost gracefully jabbed her katana at the figure, just BARELY snagging at a few of it's black stringed shaggy hair. She slowly drew her katana back and slowly turned it in her hand as her body narrowed down into a fighting stance.

Cosmo: This conversation is over.

The figure suddenly smiled, red glowing optics slowly meeting with Cosmo's narrowed eyes. He slowly began to raise a clawed hand up in the air, laughing.

?: There was never much of a conversation to begin with!

And with that said, the stitchpunk SWIPED at Cosmo as it lunged forward. Cosmo quickly ducked backwards to dodge the figure's razor sharp claws as it lunged at her and swiftly grabbed it's arm and flipped the figure over her head effortlessly and aimed her sword at it again. She blinked slowly, tilting her head to the side as she stared at the figure.

Cosmo: I know you could have done better than that, honestly.

The figure looked back at Cosmo, laughing lightly as it slowly began to stand up.

?: You're right. I could have.

He then quickly grabbed the katana and YANKED it towards him, pulling Cosmo along with it. The figure grabbed ahold of Cosmo's wrist and swiftly threw her against a boulder. Cosmo's eyes quickly widened when she found herself yanked in and thrown. She let out a small cry of pain when her back crashed against the boulder, but quickly regained herself as she fell to the ground and did a small flip in the air to gain back her footwork and landed back on her feet. Her green eyes quickly widened when she looked back up at the figure to see that it had her katana in it's hands. The figure chuckled, slowly spinning the katana around in it's clawed hands, smirking once again as it slowly began to make its way towards Cosmo.

?: Oh, look...I've got your sword again...

Cosmo: It's a KATANA.

Cosmo swiftly held out her hands, her eyes flashing white for a moment before closing them slowly and exhaling quietly.

Cosmo: Now, I believe it is time to stop this foolishness and end this.

The figure pouted, slowly glancing back at the unconscious 0 and Kasandra, his smirk returning slowly as he began to walk back over towards them.

?: But the fun's only just started...

Cosmo's face tensed the slightest bit as she swiftly formed the Chinese characters "宇宙線" in the air in a white and foggy smoke. Clasping her hands around the characters she began to utter the language under her breath, a strong almost storm-like breeze swirling around the area forming as she began to slowly walk towards the figure. The figure glanced around and began to laugh, closing its optics.

?: You think a little BREEZE is going to END THIS?!

The figure swiftly grabbed the young unconscious child off of the dirt ground, holding the blade of the katana up to her throat.

?: Cosmo, Cosmo...what are you thinking..?

When the figure looked forward to look at Cosmo—she was GONE. The breeze grew stronger, and a more dangerous feel came to it as the green haired woman's voice rose up from what seemed to be everywhere.

Cosmo: PLEASE. Don't INSULT ME with such BASIC and CHILDISH play. And don't insult young KASANDRA either. I am not the ONLY GUARDIAN here. Now stop playing dead, my young apprentice and show this beast what we're CAPABLE OF.

The young child in the figures arms suddenly giggled, a smile spreading across her face as her eyes opened slightly.

Kasandra: Of course, my lady.

She swiftly grabbed the katana out of the figures hand and used her other hand to push on its chest and lift it up over head and SLAM it back down onto the ground. Cosmo slowly walked into view from the stone steps of a ruined house, hopping down each step and gracefully landing on the ground.

Cosmo: Very good. I do not believe there is anything more I can teach you, my pupil.

Kasandra looked back at Cosmo, curtsying a bit as she handed the katana back to her lady.

Kasandra: I can always learn more from you, my lady.

Cosmo looked down at the figure as she approached it and stared for the longest time. She slowly looked over back at 0, blinking slowly.

Cosmo: ...Kasandra.

Kasandra: Yes my lady?

Cosmo looked at Kasandra slowly and motioned her head towards the direction where the First Room is at.

Cosmo: Take 0 and keep a close eye on Number 9. But she needs to be sewn so hide somewhere where you can tend to her wounds but also keep an eye on him as well. Do you still have the healing string I made for you to hold onto for emergencies?

Kasandra nodded, beginning to make her way towards the still unconscious 0.

Kasandra: Of course.

Cosmo glanced down at where the figure was laying unconscious, her eyes widening slightly when she saw that it was no longer there. She quickly looked around for a moment, her eyebrows knitting together the slightest bit to express her slight distress but not doing so at all with her face. It remained blank.

Cosmo: It has gone. You two will have to keep a lookout when you arrive at the First Room.

Kasandra nodded as she slowly began to pick 0 up, her eyes widening slightly as she lurched forward because of the sudden gain of weight, quickly regaining her balance and straightening up as she glanced over at Cosmo.

Kasandra: Yes my lady.

Cosmo quickly began to walk off, placing her hands behind her back slowly.

Cosmo: I must go back now. To keep Number 11 and in charge of the campus for so long is deeply concerning. Even if it has only been half an hour.

Kasandra couldn't help but smile a little, looking back at Cosmo.

Kasandra: Farewell my lady. Tell Violet I said hello..?

Cosmo: I will.

* * *

"What in the name of the creator just HAPPENED..?!"

9's thoughts were ultimately more scattered than they probably had been so far in his few days of life. "That warning..." He thought as he stopped his aimless running and looked out to the distance to see the First Room was about five meters away—which to the small five and a half inched stitchpunk about nearly half a mile.

Sighing deeply and flopping down on a brick, 9 tapped his optics with thought. His optics' pupils quickly shrunk with realization as a familiar voice entered his mind.

9:(muttering) Go back...whoever that was, they were talking like 6...could that mean something..? Or am I just overthinking things again..?

?: 9! There you are!

9 let out a small cry of surprise, nearly leaping out of his burlap skin and tumbled backwards. He was lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the three sitchpunks, being 7, 3 and 4, that were approaching him. 7 quickly ran up to 9, a look of concern on her face as she knelt down, holding out her hands slightly.

7: 9? Are you alright?!

9 looked up at 7 quickly and laughed with a small nod, relieved that she wasn't the stranger he had run into in the ruins.

9: Y..Yeah...yeah, I'm okay.

He took 7's hand when she offered it to him and stood up, his expression tensing a little as he glanced around.

9: But...there's something you should know...

* * *

7 stared at 9, a confused expression on her face as she adjusted herself on the blanket, laughing a bit and shaking her head.

7: So...you...MET, someone...out in the ruins..?

9 sighed curtly and rolled his optics a little in a tense matter as he nodded, motioning his hands out towards the ruins of the city as he spoke with a small nod.

9: YES. I know it sounds crazy, but I DID. It was a female, and she was talking like 6.

7: So...it was another stitchpunk right..? Another female stitchpunk?

9 quickly rose up from the spot of the blanket he was sitting on with a shrug and shook his head quickly. He began to pace briskly, looking down at his hands as he tried to piece his thoughts together.

9: Yes...no...I don't know! She was OUR SIZE, but her hands weren't like OURS. They weren't crafted out of wood or molded from copper, her hands weren't even hinged together with bolts or anything!

7 furrowed a brow again, shaking her head slowly as she tried to mentally piece it together.

7: Then...what WAS she..? A HUMAN?

9 looked at 7, making a confused expression as he shook his head again and shrugged. He quickly walked up towards the female warrior with a tense and curiosity-peeved expression, motioning back towards the ruins again.

9: I don't know that either, but if you're RIGHT; then WHY is there a living human and one OUR SIZE? And HOW could she have survived the poisonous gas? Something's off about all of this, VERY OFF.

7 sighed, flopping back and laying back first on her blanket, her optics closing.

7: There HAS to be some explanation...human or not...any other "living" thing here is strange...

9 nodded, rubbing his chin as he sat down next to 7 slowly.

9: You're definitely right about that...

He looked over at 3 and 4 who where sitting close together by 9 and 7, furrowing a brow slightly.

9: Are you sure there isn't ANYTHING at ALL that could make sense of any of this in your er...what did you call it...library! Yeah, that's it.

3 and 4 looked at each other, both shrugging and looking back at 9. 9 sighed, closing his optics as he flopped onto his back. After a moment of thinking, 4 quickly looked back at his twin with flickering optics as he pointed up to the First Room. "There might be something up THERE, right?" 3 glanced up, a smile crossing his lips as he nodded, his optics flickering rapidly. "Yeah! Probably!" A grin quickly grew on 4's face as he grabbed 3 by the arms and shook him quickly. "We gotta get 9 and 7 up there then! If our creator left a clue about the TALISMAN then there's GOTTA be MORE!" 3 nodded again, quickly dragging his twin over to the unmotivated 9 and 7, beginning to grab and yank them. 9 quickly looked back at the twins, his face tensing a little with confusion as he found himself be dragged away by the arms by a very enthusiastic 4.

9: Ow-! Hey, 4! What's gotten into you?!

7 sighed impatiently, looking at 3 as he tugged on her arm.

7: 3 what is it?

The twins quickly pointed up at the first room, flickering their optics at 9 and 7 madly. 9 looked up at the First Room slowly, furrowing a brow.

9: You think there's something in the First Room?

7 looked up, furrowing a brow as well.

7: The First Room?

3 and 4 both nodded frantically.

9 and 7 slowly looked at each other, frowning with doubt. 9 shrugged, crossing his arms as he looked back up at the towering steps.

9: It couldn't hurt to look.

* * *

Character Chart:

Kayla- 7, 3, Kasandra, "Figure", (From Prologue (Julius))

Isabel- 9, 4, Cosmo, 0,


End file.
